Pretty Kitty!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Shiro's a neko too used to using other cats as his playthings. Fate decides to change all of that by using Ichigo. Can this to cats learn to love? or will the claws come out? Yaoi! Request for Henbunri-Tsuki-no-Tenshi! Please R&R! ShiroxIchi! NEKOS!


**Angelchan2012: **Alright, so I'm straying away from my stories again~

**Grimm: **Why?

**Angelchan2012: ***giggles* because~!

**Ichi: **Uhh…should we be worried about the way you said that?

**Shiro: **I don't think so, anyway, why'd ya stop yer stories Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **Because! I got another request from a loyal bunny that was so sweet and nice enough to compliment me-err, my skills as a writer! Lol XP anyway…I'm writing what she requested of me, and…

**Shiro: ***hopping up and down excitedly* is it a story with me and Ichi?

**Angelchan2012: ***deflates* why'd ya spoil the surprise?

**Shiro: **It is? FUCK YA! *happy dances like there's no tomorrow*

**Ichi: **Well… I guess he's happy *laughs nervously*

**Angelchan2012: ***laughs* yup! Of course, I'm gonna be happy ta be writin' this story as well *shit eating grin*

**Grimm: ***grins* this is gonna be one hell of a story, ain't it?

**Angelchan2012: **I'm gonna try and make it so!

**Ichi: ***sweat drops* I'm surrounded by perverts…

**Angel, GrimmShiro: **But you love us!

**Angelchan2012: **Anyway, say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Sadly I don't, anyway, please enjoy this story, especially you, _Hebunri-Tsuki-no-Tenshi_! I hope you like it!

* * *

Shiro sat up from his bed and sighed, scratching behind his furry white and silver cat ear, letting out a purr of content. Gold on black eyes opened up and glanced at the clock, digital numbers reading noon in bright, red numbers. _Well, _the male thought, _guess it's time fer me ta get up and prowl around town…again…hehehe, it's always fun ta mess wit the younger kittens just ta see their reactions! _Shiro got up from his bed and stretched, sighing in content when he heard his joints pop. He then grabbed some clothes, and headed towards the bathroom, choosing to take a bath-not wanting to get his cat ears wet-but still washing his hair, as well as the rest of his body, and then getting dressed in some tight fitting black pants, and a form fitting blood red shirt that showed off his toned frame, finishing the look with some white converse and matching white belt. His white and silver lined tail and ears sticking out, making him look drop dead sexy.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Shiro was a neko? I did? Well he is! What's a neko you ask? Well that's a simple question to answer my dear friends! A neko is someone with a cat-like appearance, usually ears and maybe a tail is generally considered the minimum, but who retains humanoid features. Cat-people, to put it simply. The world that Shiro lives in is full of neko hybrids! Well, nekos and others…such as dogs, foxes, wolves-which goes back to dogs-and many more! But nekos are usually the dominant ones seen in Karakura town, so most people are used to the scent of each other, as well as the occasional traveler during the summer and so on…

Anyway, back to Shiro!

The albino was currently prowling about downtown, looking for something to keep himself entertained for the night. Yes, he was a bit of a gigolo, or man-whore, but hey, he was sexy and who was he do deny the other creatures of his charm? He was now in front of the one of the busiest clubs, Las Noches, usually known for its suavity as well as busyness. The club was packed with nekos and other half-breeds! Shiro smirked to himself and made his way to the front of the long line, gaining several glares and lustful stares along the way. Just as he made it to the front of the velvet rope, he looked at the bouncer and said, "Hey Grimm, wha's up?"

A 6'2" tall, teal haired man with cyan eyes and matching tattoos under his eyes looked at the ivory male, his panther ears twitching in annoyance. "I told ya not to call me that in public." Grimm said, "It's 'Grimmjow', or 'Jeagerjaques', not 'Grimm', got it, Snowflake?" "Yeah yeah, don't get all anal about it, blueberry," Shiro cackled, waving his hand dismissively before saying, "so, ya gonna let me in er wha?" Grimmjow sighed before stepping out of the way, "I guess…but you really outta stop bein' such an ass sometimes Shiro…ya know how much karma's a bitch." Again, the albino waved his hand dismissing the other's comment before saying, "Yeah, whatever…so, is there anythin' interestin' out 'ere tonight?" a mischievous glint in his gold on black eyes as he said it. Grimmjow caught on to the other's question and grinned, "Yeah, some sexy ass red head came in here earlier… I'd definitely check 'em out before I let anyone else get a piece of his tight ass." Shiro laughed at his friend's statement and made his way inside the club, eager to find this mysterious person and have a lil' _fun_ before the night was out.

* * *

Ichigo had wanted to get out and do something all day, and sure-going out with friends to the movies and mall was fun, but he wanted to do something a little more than that. So after heading out with Rukia and Orihime, both of whom were bunny hybrids-rare in Karakura-Ichigo decided he and his guy pals could do something fun. When he proposed this question to his friend Renji, a monkey hybrid, the idiot proposed a club, suggesting that they all, as he **so kindly put it**, "Get as pissed face as possible and then get laid!" The poor berry had to beat some sense into his friend after such a stupid statement!

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that Ichigo's also a hybrid too, huh? Well yup! He sure is! And a very rare breed too! He's a tiger hybrid! He has bright orange hair, with orange, black, and white striped cat ears and a matching tail! He also has retractable claws too, which are very useful for fighting, which he gets into a lot, due to his hair, which a lot of people think is fake. Pretty sad, isn't it? He lives in a world full of fuckin' **NEKOS** and they think his HAIR is fake!

Anyway, back to the topic at hand… Ichigo, Renji, and Shinji had decided to go to Las Noches and relax and enjoy themselves, not get completely and utterly drunk as Renji had recommended but knowing the baka baboon, Ichigo had a feeling he'd have to call a cab. They had been drinking for quite a while, Renji already on his twelfth drink, and a nice red color was already tinting his face, while Shinji…hell, Ichi didn't even know where the blonde went off to. _Dammit Shinji! Where the fuck did you go? _Ichigo thought, his tail twitching in agitation, as well as concern. He didn't wanna lose one of his best friends in a bar. He then caught sight of the blonde flirting with a tall, lanky, black haired guy with a bandana around his head, making him appear to be a pirate almost. _That guy's creepy lookin'_, the berry thought, _but he seems to match perfectly with Shin…whatever, I guess if that's what he's into…_

Ichigo had hailed a cab for Renji hours ago, seeing as the elder red head got rather-um…_perverted_ when really drunk, and he was getting pretty close to that stage, Ichi could smell the lust wafting off the baboon, so he sent the hybrid home for the night. Ichigo sighed, sitting at the bar and ordered a drink for himself, wanting to relax but couldn't. He could feel a pair of eyes on him for some reason, and when he turned around to look, he only saw bodies dancing and grinding against other bodies, but still…he just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

* * *

Shiro glanced around the club, searching for any sign of red that Grimm was talking about. He had seen a red head monkey leave earlier, but that was nowhere near his type of toy. No, so his plaything was still here. It had to be. He could smell it. It smelled of oranges and something else…something spicy that said, 'try and fuck with me, I dare you,' and Shiro **wanted **it. He **had **to have it. Which was odd, considering the fact that the albino didn't normally try to find things to sate his libido this quickly, or things of this scent in particular, so this…this was very out of character for him.

_Why am I actin' this way fer? _The albino thought, scowling to himself internally, as he sat at a booth, and then turning his glare on anyone who dared try to sit and flirt with him. _This scent, why do I suddenly crave it so much? Wha's so special 'bout it? Nah, maybe I shouldn't be worryin' 'bout this so much, I'll just find this person, fuck 'em, and tha's all. End o' story. But this scent… it's so alluring… More importantly…__**whose is it?**_

Shiro inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent and then he found it. His eyes locked on to the flaming orange haired male at the bar, and sitting all by himself, no less! From what the albino could see, the red head had bright orange hair-a dead giveaway-as well as a lithe frame, that would soon be writhing underneath him, and a firm, tight looking ass that practically had Shiro drooling. _Oh yes, this hybrid will be mine, _Shiro thought hungrily, grinning to himself.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay! So that's my first chapter of **Pretty Kitty! **I hope ya'll enjoyed it so far!

**Shiro: **There's gonna be more than one chapter? HELLZ YEAH! *fist pump*

**Ichi: **Nice to know how excited he is

**Angelchan2012: **I'm excited too! I was a lil' upset before, because I like, lost all will to write, and then when I saw this, I thought of some more stuff to add and then viola!

**Grimm: **That's cool, and I'm in this story too *grins* neat

**Angelchan2012: **Duh! This story wouldn't be complete without ya Grimmy!

**Grimm: **I know, I know

**Angelchan2012: **I hope you liked it so far my bunnies! Especially _Hebunri-Tsuki-no-Tenshi_! I hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy it! Now, say the phrase guys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter of this story as well as Angel's other stories!


End file.
